The Avatar and The Thunder God
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Rewrite of my original story. A young and inexperienced godling is sent to Earth for an strange purpose while the Avatar tried to adjust to life in the city. What can both of them learn from each other and will they over come the dark forces that threaten the world from beyond? (Unrelated to my other time-line)
1. Destiny

**The Avatar and The Thunder God**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Destiny

* * *

"Lord! Lord!" A woman screamed. "She has delivered!"

An man, fully armored from head to toe with silver armor and a blue cape, heard the wails of the woman and ran through the snowy grounds towards a cave. He entered and saw the woman holding a newborn and the other female lying on a makeshift bed made of several animal pelts. "Are you okay?" The armored man asked the woman who had delivered the babe.

"I'll be fine…" The tired woman said as she looked at the assistant holding the infant. The armored man looked at them too.

"It's a boy, my lord." The assistant said as she smiled of joy. The armored man walked towards her and the woman gave him the baby. He looked at the bright baby boy in his arms; the babe began to play with his long white beard. The armored man smiled.

"I want to see him." The tired but joyful woman said and the armored man walked towards her with his son. "Thunder roared as you were brought to this world, my son." She said tiredly.

"The son of two kingdoms." The armored man said as he looked at his son.

"Odin…" The tired woman said.

"The agreement we came upon should be honored. The cycle can resume." Odin responded and the woman smiled. "But for now rest easy Jord, this form has weakened you so much. Sygin take care of her."

"Yes sire." Sygin said as she vowed before her lord.

Odin walked outside the cave; he had taken off his blue pelt cape and placed it over his infant son. It was snowing but the shaking sound of thunder was heard in the distance. Odin smirked. "Asgard awaits my son…Thor Odinson."

* * *

"Push Senna push!" The water tribe healer yelled. "Push!"

"Aaaghh!" Senna grunted. "Ahhh!"

"It's out." The healer's assistant said as the healer took the newborn out. "It's a girl!"

Senna smiled in relief as she breathed frantically. Tonraq, Senna's husband, entered the room once he heard the cries of his newborn daughter. "Congratulations Tonraq." The healer said.

Tonraq smiled as he held his daughter. "What are we going to name her?" He asked his wife.

"Korra. Her name will be Korra." Senna replied. Tonraq looked at his daughter, she was yawning.

"You will do great things I just know you will." Tonraq said.

* * *

_**Seventeen Years Later…**_

Korra walked through the halls of Air Temple Island. It had been almost a week since she had arrived against Tenzin's wishes. She seemed to be tired of her airbending training, preferring rather to be with her friends and Pro-Bend instead.

She walked towards the outer grounds of the temple close to its docks. Korra looked at the city lights glowing over the Yue Bay. She breathed the fresh air and smiled; even if this wasn't the training she had expected it was better than nothing.

Korra was about to head back inside when she heard something. Crackling. "Huh?" She said as she looked above in the sky. Dark clouds began to emerge from the Mo Ce Sea beyond the island. It was weird since the skies were clear just about a second ago.

Lightning began to rip through the clouds and thunder rumbled across the air. A thunderstorm of a kind that she has never seen before, she had seen a couple of thunderstorms but none were of this magnitude. It began to rain…hard.

Korra covered herself from the rain with her bending. She still wondered why this storm had appeared out of nowhere and of its violent nature. She shrugged and again turned to head back inside when something made her stop.

The sound of a disembodied voice screaming "NOOO!" It was as loud as thunder, it shook everything. Korra turned to look at the city, an immense lightning bolt ripped through the skies and into the earth. "No way." Korra said as the thunder from such lightning bolt created a powerful earthquake, the power of the sound was enough to do so.

Tenzin came out running from his quarters to see what was going on. He stood beside Korra looking at the city. They both stared at it until the rain stopped and the storm dissipated. Korra looked at her master and he nodded. She ran towards her spirit animal companion, Naga, and jumped into the bay's waters. There she made a bubble with her waterbending so they could breathe.

Once they arrive to the city's shore they immediately headed towards the Pro-bending Arena to tell her friends, the brothers Mako and Bolin about what had happened. After that, they went towards the possible impact zone of the lightning bolt.

* * *

"Agh!" A young man with golden hair and aquatic blue eyes yelled as he awoke from his sleep. He was surrounded by snow. He stood up and looked around, there was nothing. Just mountains and frozen trees. The young man felt the cold freezing his limbs, he coughed. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he began to walk aimlessly through the frozen tundra.

He walked until he began to see signs of civilization, a number of wooden cabins. It looked a road went through the small town, meaning that a city was not too far away. The young man knocked on one of the cabin's doors, he began to sneeze. It seemed that this was odd for him since he felt strange every time he shivered, sneezed and coughed.

A middle aged man opened the door; he looked to be around his fifties, and was surprised to see this almost frozen young man in front of his door. He quickly invited the young wanderer into his home where a fireplace warmed the cabin. Inside a woman and a small girl were having dinner, they were surprised to see the young man quickly kneel before the fireplace. The house owner kneeled beside the freezing teenager and placed a warm blanket over him.

"Are you lost?" The house owner asked.

"Y-Yes." The young man said with his mouth shivering.

"Where's your father? You family?" The house owner asked again.

"They…left me." The young wanderer replied. The wife walked towards them and gave the freezing boy a cup of warm milk which he drank slowly as he body temperature slowly started to rise once more.

"That's horrible, how could do this to someone as young as he is?" The wife said, both saddened and furious to hear that someone would've done such thing.

The house owner looked at young man again and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is…Thor and I lost something." He responded.


	2. At First Sight

Chapter 2 – At First Sight

* * *

The young golden haired teen decided to leave the family's lodge and followed the road to the city. He had asked the family what was the name of the city beyond the mountains, they said that it was called Republic City.

The snow had subsided and it was easier to travel. He looked at his clothes; they were old blue rags with a red jacket over his torso. "Lost my armor plates, my real clothes and my sword. Perfect." Thor said as he looked at the path ahead of him. He shrugged and walked towards the city with a bag full of food and supplies.

* * *

Korra and company rode towards where the lightning bolt had hit. What they found was an empty human-size crater. Oddly enough the snow storm had stopped and they could take a better look at it. "That crater is pretty small." Bolin said as Korra hopped off Naga and walked towards the crater.

"It's big enough to fit a person." Korra said.

"Didn't you say that it was a huge lightning bolt that struck this place?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, but the snow hasn't accumulated here even with the snow storm going on." Korra replied as she placed her hand on the snowy ground. "I feel something."

"What is it?" Mako asked as he and Bolin walked towards her. Korra stepped inside the hole and touched the scorched ground.

"I feel something weird in here; it isn't heat or something like that. It's like energy coming out of the ground." Korra said.

"That's what heat is, its energy." Mako responded irritated from Korra's incorrect assumption.

"Alright smart guy, touch the ground." Korra told him. He scoffed and kneeled to touch the scorched earth.

"It's cold…" Mako said surprised.

"See?" Korra said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"What does this mean?" Bolin asked.

"Something entered our world." Korra replied. "And we need to find it if it's bad."

* * *

Thor entered the city; he was overwhelmed by the sounds, vibrant lights and the people of different cultured living among each other. "Wow…Midgard is so different from what I've seen before." He said as he saw three guys bullying a shop keeper.

"Come on pay up, it's getting late and we are getting pretty worked up with the boss." The small man in blue said.

"Please it has been a bad month; I don't have the money to pay yet. Give me one more week and…" The shop keeper tried to reason but the bigger man in green grabbed him by the collar.

"You don't pay now; my friend here will rock your world." The small man said as he smiled.

"Hey Mil…" The skinny man in black and red said.

"What?"

"Look." The skinny man pointed at the five foot eleven inch teenager looking at them from the shop next door.

"Beat it kid, you saw nothing." Mil said as he returned his attention to the scarred shop keeper.

"Oh I see something, I see three thugs trying to look though in front of all these people." Thor responded as he placed his bag on the concrete ground.

"A tough guy huh? Last time some of our guys fought against a kid like you they ended up in the hospital. Avatar related problems, but you…you look like a nobody. Tell me, you a bender?" Mil asked him as the big dropped the shop keeper on the floor.

"Tell you what, how about you find out." Thor challenged them as he took a strange fighting stance.

"You asked for it." Mil said as he charged towards him with two ice daggers on his hands. Thor smirked and jumped over the guy. "Huh?"

"You gotta be faster than that." Thor said. The waterbender thug grunted in anger and turned his ice daggers into water whips. He tried to whip Thor with them but seemed to fail to connect a single water droplet with Thor's body.

Thor then swiftly came up to him and hurled him into the ground, and kicked him the face enough times to knock him out cold. "Next?"

Both the earthbending giant and the firebending thug went to battle Thor. The young blonde hero grabbed a close-by chair and smacked the firebender in the face with it as he dodged the earthbender's earth shaking punch.

The firebender, furious from being hit with a chair, threw several fireballs at Thor. Seeing them coming, he ran through them cataching the bender's coat and throwing him to the store's window. The earthbender bended the pavement into a big ball of rocks, he laughed.

Thor saw the boulder over hovering over the big man's head and then at his legs. Pretty skinny for a guy his size, he saw a piece of glass on the ground and grabbed it. In a blink of the eye he threw the piece of glass at the earthbender's exposed leg flesh, cutting him. This distracted the man making the boulder fall on him. "Agh!" He screamed as the rock crushed him.

Thor walked towards him. "Good thing you only broke some bones, you don't deserve a warrior's death." Thor said as he spit on his face. He turned around and grabbed his bag and looked at the shop keeper. "Good night."

"Good…night." The shop keeper responded. Thor was feeling incredibly satisfied after the fight, he hadn't fought like this since good Fandral had been captured by a group of Storm Giants after he had stolen their girlfriends and he and grim Hogun and jolly Volstagg had to rescue him.

"I miss you guys." Thor sorrowfully said as he walked towards what looked to be a park. He took seat on the grass and looked at the afternoon sky. This was new to him; Odin had always spoken of Midgard…about its people, history, and culture. It had always fascinated Thor, he didn't know why but he was starting to like this realm.

* * *

"So do we tell Tenzin about this?" Mako asked. The trio was walking through the park after having returned from the outskirts of the city.

"Nah, nothing really happened aside from that freak storm. Let's just go home, it's getting late." Korra replied.

"Okay, see ya Korra." Bolin said good-by as he and Mako walked towards the probending arena and Korra to the docks.

"When we get home, I'll give you extra food for having taken us all the way to there. All right girl?" Korra said to her animal friend, Naga. Who licked her in gratitude. "Ha, all right, let's go."

"That's one mighty pet you got there."

Korra turned around to see a guy around her age, he was at least five feet eleven inches tall, had long golden hair, his skin was as toned as an earthbender, had aquatic blue eyes like hers, a dark blue shirt and black pants and a red sleeveless jacket over his chest. He carried a bag on his back, and had smile on his face. "Naga is not my pet, she's my friend." Korra corrected him.

"Strange, where I come from our beasts are not treated with such admiration, except for my father's horse. He loves that horse." The young man said. "Sorry for what I said, my name is Thor."

"Korra." Korra greeted him back.

They stood in front of each other for another minute before one of them talked again. "Uh, I see you're not from around here either…from the style of your clothes." Thor said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. You?" Korra asked.

"Well let's just say that I'm from far, far away." Thor answered as he smiled. "Want some company on your way home?"

"Uh…why?" Korra asked feeling a little odd by having a stranger accompanying her back to the island.

"From where I come from, it's customary for one like me to escort some like…yourself." Thor answered, feeling his face heat up.

"Okay then…" Korra accepted.

"Great." Thor said as the two of them walked together to the docks of the city. "On my way to the park, I beat up these guys who wanted to extort this shop owner, satisfying."

"Really? I did the same exact thing when I arrived to the city. Only thing is that I got arrested after that." Korra said remembering her awful experience with Chief Beifong.

"I didn't stay for too long after I show those losers who was they were dealing with." Thor said as he boasted firmly.

"Speaking of which, you look far different from the people around here." Korra said. "I mean you have yellow hair, as far as I know of there's no one with yellow hair around here. Well maybe red but that's just paint. Yours looks natural."

"Because it is, like I said, I come from far away." Thor responded as he smirked. They walked and talked all the way to the dock, learning a bit each other in the way.

"You live on that place? Fancy." Thor said as he looked at the island on the other side of the bay.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. Where are you sleeping in?" Korra asked her new friend.

"I…I don't know yet. I just got to the city and I don't know anyone." Thor replied. Then Korra got an idea.

"You could stay with me in the island." Korra proposed. "I'm sure Tenzin will understand."

"Really? Thanks." Thor said as they both got over the ferry and headed to the island's docks. Once there they headed towards the main building of the temple, where Tenzin and his family resided in.

"Korra!" Three little kids yelled as they hugged Korra after she set foot inside.

"Haha all right kids, go play." Korra said as the three kids left running outside passing by a surprised Thor. "Afternoon Tenzin."

"Where have you been? It's almost past seven and you already missed dinner." Tenzin said.

"I was doing what you told me to do, to check the lightning bolt's crash place." Korra responded feeling a irritated.

"Who's your friend there?" Pema asked as she spotted Thor behind Korra.

"Oh uh, this is Thor. He just arrived to the city and he doesn't know anyone out there." Korra responded.

"Master Tenzin, Korra has told me much about you." Thor said as he placed his fist above his chest and kneeled in front of the master airbender.

"That's quite a greeting." Korra said.

"Quite. Good in meeting you, Thor." Tenzin said as Thor stood back up. "Tell me, from your appearance I can't really pinpoint which type of the bending arts you practice."

"Oh I don't bend." Thor replied, it was an unexpected surprise for both Korra and Tenzin but a wonderful one for Pema. "But I am skilled in the arts of combat, practiced most of my life using weapons like swords, axes, hammers and daggers, and let's not forget my body in a fight."

"Sounds you know your way around combat like Korra." Tenzin said.

"Since he has no place to go…I already invited him to stay with us." Korra said.

"Hmph…very well. If Korra sees you as someone enough to trust I will trust you too. You may stay." Tenzin said.

"Thank you." Thor once again did his 'greeting' move.

Minutes later, Korra and Thor walked in the courtyard of the temple. She was showing him where everything was so he wouldn't get lost. "Since you're a guy you will go to the guy's side of the temple." Korra said.

"An odd way to separate genders but I understand." Thor said.

"They don't separate rooms where you come from?" Korra asked him.

"Well, that's what I heard from the Royal Guards a couple of times that they shared dormitories with the female elite guards. Never really gave it a thought." Thor said.

"Hold on…Royal Guard?" Korra asked again, this time she was intrigued.

"Seemed I already spoiled the surprise, I am the Crown Prince of the kingdom that I hail from. My father is the king…well more like an emperor but yeah." Thor revealed.

"You are royalty?! Now that's pretty cool." Korra responded, this only sparked her interest of Thor and his homeland. "Well since you revealed that you are a prince, then I might as well say that I am The Avatar."

"The Avatar? I think my father has spoken about someone like you before…you bend all four elements?" Thor asked.

"Yep, fire, water, earth and air…well not air yet but I'm getting there." Korra responded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That explains why you're staying with Tenzin." Thor said as he sat on a nearby rock.

"I don't know if I should ask you this but if you're a crown prince, why are you here by yourself?" Korra asked him.

"It's a long story, but all I'll say that I make a mistake and I'm paying for it now. I don't know if my father is testing me or not, but I've lost everything that made me…well me. My powers, my armor, my symbols, my sword…everything, even my old friends." Thor said as he remembered that fateful event. Is his father really looking at him now, or has he forsaken his eldest son?

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked." Korra apologized.

"It's alright, feels good to talk to someone…especially someone like you, Korra. I haven't someone as…nice as you. Thanks." Thor said, feeling that heating sensation on his face again.

"You're…welcome." Korra said as she too felt a strange sensation on her face as well. Thor looked at her and smiled.

"I'm feeling drained, I better go to sleep." Thor said as he got off the rock.

"Yeah...me too, see you tomorrow." Korra replied. They went their separate ways ending the date on a strange but nice note.

* * *

"Father!" A man in leather armor yelled as he stomped through the stone hallways. He held a metallic helmet that protected his brown haired head, his leather armor was polished to sheen and his white cape flew on the air as he quickly made his way through the halls of the palace. "Father!"

"Hold, Prince Balder, All-Father Odin is busy at the moment."

"Heimdall! You will let me pass!" Balder yelled at the guardian.

"I am sorry, Prince Balder, but I am not allowed to let you pass the gates of the war room." Heimdall responded, his horned helmet shadowed his eyes and his great beard gave off a sense of respect. His armor was equally, if not more impressive than Balder's leather armor.

"Out of the way!" Balder yelled as he entered the war room anyway.

"Prince!" Heimdall yelled as the young prince opened the golden gate into the room. In it, Odin and his most trusted war generals, Frey, Skaldi, Bjorn and Ragnar. Arguably, the gods of war, a title most right to them if it weren't already used by Tyr.

"Balder, what is the meaning of this?" Odin asked, he looked at Heimdall with his one good eye. The all-seeing guardian knelt and walked away.

"What have you done to Thor!? Why would you do that to my brother!?" Balder yelled.

Odin looked at his generals. "Leave us." He said and the elder warriors left the war room. "Your brother has caused a great war between the Jotuns and our allies. I couldn't let that go unpunished."

"But exiling him to Midgard? That's your punishment, how in your limitless wisdom would you do such thing!?" Balder yelled.

"Cease that tone; remember that you are speaking to not only your father but your king too. The Odinsleep is making me weary, and I need Asgard at its fullest potential. That's why I've left your mother to be in charge once I fall into the Odinsleep." Odin said as he walked towards his younger son. "If it weren't so, this conflict would've been over long ago."

"And Thor?" Balder asked.

"He asked if he could be worthy of wielding Mjolnir. He wasn't…he lacked discipline, spirituality and humility. Qualities needed to become a full Thunder God, and we need the lord of storms more than ever." He informed his son. "You know what to do, my son, as God of Light and Mercy, you must see that this is as much as a lesson for Thor as a punishment."

"I see father." Balder responded. "I shall see to the horses."

Balder left the room, a little less clouded by emotion, but sad that his older brother was gone. But there was one smiling in the shadows. It was none other than Loki, God of Fire and Mischief, half-brother of Thor and Balder.

"So Thor has been banished? How terrible, now who should I annoy? Certainly not Tyr, he gets irritated too fast." Loki said as he went towards the main throne room and sat on Odin's throne. "My mind tells me to plead for his return but my heart tells me to laugh at his misfortune."

Then the entire palace shook, and the Royal Guards ran from their barracks to their defensive positions. "What the Hel?" He said as he followed the guards towards the courtyard. There was nothing outside but the clear skies of the kingdom.

"The Third Seal has been broken." Odin said as he stepped beside Loki.

"Third Seal?" Loki asked.

"You should know of the Seven Seals of the Sons of Bor. They hold the gates of Muspleheim from opening…I'm afraid that the Dark Elves have broken the third one." Odin answered. "Our Vanir allies failed to contain them."

"You surely won't allow that to occur correct?" Loki asked.

"Everything will happen to its own accord." Odin responded as he headed back to the palace.

"Damn that fool, father won't do what is necessary. I should be Crown Prince not Thor…but nonetheless I already have my plans." Loki talked to himself.


	3. Being Human

Chapter 3 – Being Human

* * *

Thor opened his eyes to the first lights of day; he looked around as he scratched his golden head. The young prince yawned as he came out of bed and walked towards the hallway by opening his door. He went slowly walking towards the bathroom in the hallway, this mortal body was harder to use than he thought. First it was coldness and now it was tiredness…

As he finished his business, he proceeded to wash his hands and his face, as he did so he saw his reflection on the mirror. He still got it all right, hair as gold as the Sun, eyes as blue as the oceans themselves, the face that would melt a thousand maidens, a physique that would redden any and all females in the area, yeah…he still got it even within this mortal body. He smirked to himself as he walked outside the restroom and towards his room again to change.

He looked at his shirt, it was alright but it needed the touch of an Asgardian Prince. He remembered that he always used four armored plates on top of his leather shirt back on Asgard, those were made of Uru, so instead he cut out four circles out of a white rag and stitched them to his dark blue shirt.

"Nice." Thor said as he gazed upon his work, it was nice considering that he had never stitched anything before…he had people to do that for him. He put on his shirt on, his pants, his fur boots that he had found inside the room's closet and lastly his red jacket. He was ready now and headed out to the yard.

There he saw Korra walking from the girl's side of the island, she carried a bag full of stuff and she seemed to be very sleepy. "Korra! Need some help?" The young prince asked, he really wanted to help her. Thor never really tried to help anyone but himself back in Asgard, now here on Midgard something told him to help this girl who strangely shared many qualities with him.

She was beautiful…like him…so he says, she was as headstrong as him, and she had this outlook on life that made Thor want to be around her often. The strangest thing was that he had just met her two days ago. Even stranger was that Korra had made him forget all about Asgard and his lost godhood.

"Sure, thanks." Korra responded with a tired voice, Thor took the bag and carried it with his left hand.

"You look tired; you didn't stay awake for too long did you?" Thor asked the tired Avatar as they walked towards the island's docks.

"I hate mornings…mornings are evil." Korra replied as she rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake up. "Mako is making us train earlier because he wants to keep us in the game. Such an annoyance."

"Back home, father used to tell me early bird catches the worm. I'm sure Mako just wants you guys to win this championship." Thor said as he smiled happily.

"How can you be so smily this early?" Korra asked the cheery prince.

"I'm used to be woken up at dawn. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I'm excused of warrior training." Thor answered. "Speaking of which, you don't happen to know who makes swords around here. Do you?"

"I don't, sorry. Most people don't carry swords anymore…since the past eighty years." Korra responded.

"I guess bending makes everything easier." Thor said as the two of them hopped on to the ferry and rowed towards the main land.

* * *

Korra's training with Bolin was quite the show. Thor watched them fluidly move through their punches and kicks. Water and earth met in an spectacular clash, the young prince of the heavens was quite impressed, never has he seen such art coming from mortals before.

"That was fantastic." Thor commented as the duo rested from their training. They were sweating pretty hard, the sweat on Korra's skin made it shine against the light of the sun, it made Thor choke a little and make his skin redden once again, luckily for him Mako came in.

"Not bad guys, our skills are improving with each training session." Mako said giving the two of them bottles of clean water.

"Wow, you are actually being nice today." Korra said with surprise.

"Yeah bro, you've been less angsty since you came back from work the other day." Bolin added.

"What? I can't be happy that my team is getting better in something? Jeez." Mako defensively said.

"Ah, I know that look. My friend, you are lovestruck." Thor said as he smiled.

"It's that true?" Bolin asked. "Mako, you hidin' something?"

"Uh no…I met this girl while coming back from work…and I kinda like her. There, this feels like an interrogation." Mako replied as he opened the locker and placed his training clothes in it and put on his black jacket and red scarf.

"What's her name?" Korra asked as she crossed her arms, her voice a little on the offensive, Thor then noticed something…

"Her name's Asami…which reminds me I have to be clean for tonight!" Mako remembered. "Come on Bolin, you take too long."

"I can't change my shirt and pants while Korra's here…its feels weird." Bolin responded.

"Fine, I'll change outside." Korra said as she walked out of the training area. Thor looked at her as she left.

Thor then thought to himself, he wasn't really good at reading people…he just sliced and diced everything on his way. He walked towards a nearby window and looked outside. These newfound emotions were hard for the son of thunder, but this new skill of learning from the people of around him had made him notice something in his friends. Well at least in Korra…and in himself. When she asked what was this woman's name she sounded a little envious…a little how Thor feels right about now.

"Odin's beard…I'm jealous of a mortal." Thor realized, he turned and walked towards Mako. "Mako, I think I am feeling this thing called jealousy. Explain to me how to get rid of it."

"Oh uh…first tell who are you jealous of." Mako replied.

"Well…you. Should I challenge to a duel?" Thor asked.

"What?" Mako and Bolin responded with confusion. Mako tried to answer but he couldn't find a right one. "Hold on, why would you be jealous of me? You're a prince!"

"Don't forget that you have yellow hair, just look at Mako's hair, it goes up! I mean what's UP with that?" Bolin joked.

"Shut up Bolin!" Mako responded as Bolin laughed.

"I have sensed that Korra has affection towards you, an affection that in Asgard rewarded a man with two women and a table full of mead." Thor said. "Wait…that was Tyr, but my point stands."

"And let me guess, you have that same 'affection' towards her too?" Mako asked.

"No…yes? No…yes? I don't know." Thor tried to give a response but he didn't know how to feel right about now. Last time he liked someone this much, she ended up leaving him for a life of training with the Valkyries and never to see him again. Didn't even say goodbye.

"Listen man, you don't have to feel like that alright? Just stop acting so weird and be yourself." Mako advised the young prince. "It's getting late Bolin, hurry up!"

"I would if Pabu hadn't stolen my underwear!" Bolin responded as he tried to look for his missing clothes.

"You train without underwear?" Thor asked. "Gross."

"Ugh…" Mako grunted as he placed his hand over his face.

* * *

Later that day, Thor decided to take a walk around town, he wanted to know a little bit more about the city he was staying in. As he walked by, he saw a man talking in the park with a loud speaking device.

"Join us and together we can bring down the bending establishment!" The man said through his device that amplified his voice. Thor walked curiously to him.

"May I ask, what is it you speak of?" Thor asked the loud man.

"Let me ask you first, are you a bender?" The man asked him.

"No." Thor answered. The man smiled and took a piece of paper from the stack next to him.

"Then don't hesitate to join us brother! Together we can equalize the city!" The man gave him the piece of paper. Thor walked away looking at the paper. On it there was the face of a masked man and strange words he didn't understand. Behind the flyer there was a picture of several boxes, he didn't get it but still kept the flyer. It got his attention.

* * *

"I haven't asked you this yet, but why do you have four circles on your shirt?" Korra asked the young prince as they ate in the dinner table with Tenzin and his family.

"Back home I use to wear these four pieces of armor that looked like circles over my chest. I guess it just makes me feel at home." Thor said as he took another spoon of soup.

"You haven't explained how your home looks like. You told us that you were a prince, how is your father?" Tenzin asked him, Thor wanted to answer his question but he didn't want to reveal that he was actually an immortal from a different plane of reality…it would be crazy to do so.

"My father…where do I begin? Its better if I explain how he is with a story. When I was a kid, around three years of age, there was this big war with our rival kingdom, the...Jotun Dy…nasty. The Jotun Dynasty, yes, many of my people were being attacked by these savages until my dad intervene; he came to the battlefield himself. He had his golden spear on his hand, his legendary battle armor on and he rode on top of his most loyal steed, Sleipnir. He loves that horse…he led his troops against the savages with such courage that he inspired the village people to take up arms against their oppressors."

"He chased them all the way to the heartland of their kingdom, but instead of wiping out the entire royal family along with its king…my father showed compassion. He took with him a small child, the son of the Jotun king…my adoptive-brother." Thor told, he seemed to be getting really into it. "My father didn't destroy their city either, he allowed many to live. To this day, the warriors say that they will never lose a battle because Odin is on their side."

Thor then realized how much he missed his father, he hadn't realized until now. "He sounds like a wise ruler." Tenzin complemented.

"Are you the Crown Prince? You must be! You can marry Korra and then you both can be King and Queen!" Ikki quickly said making Thor choke on the soup he was drinking, Tenzin had to slap his back so he would stop coughing.

"Sorry…swallowed some the wrong way. Heh…" Thor said, he felt completely embarrassed as everyone looked at him "I…will be going now."

Thor walked out of the residence of Tenzin and quickly made his way towards his quarters. "Oh poor poor Thor." A voice said forcing Thor to stop on his tracks.

"I know that voice, is none other than wretched Loki, what do you want?" Thor asked his adopted relative.

"Just came to see you, and I say this is a sad fate for the future God of Thunder and master of Mjolnir." Loki responded as he came out of the shadows. "You do know that it is impossible for immortals such as us to be with worms like these."

"Each to their own thoughts, brother. How are things at home?" Thor asked.

"Your little stunt in the borders between Vanaheim and Jotunheim has made relations between them worse…war worse. Karnilla has even hoped in, and father has sent emissaries to deal with the situation. A hopeless action since the Storm Giants won't relent from getting Vanir blood." Loki informed.

"Aye…there is no forgiveness for what I have done." Thor said as he sat on the ground holding his head in frustration. "I just wish I was there fighting a long my Asgardian brethren…but then again I don't want to leave."

"You don't?" Loki was curious now, why didn't his brutish brother want to leave Midgard. "Tell me brother, why wouldn't want to leave this backwater world?"

"I think…I think my heart has been stolen by a mortal, brother." Thor answered.

"That must be the most sensible reason I've ever heard coming from your barbaric mouth…I'm proud. But there is no choice brother, if you don't learn your lesson soon, the war will consume Asgard." Loki said as he sat next to his brother. "I know that I'm no Balder, he is the most annoying little nice boy that has ever existed, but I must say that I have always envied you."

"Jealousy has been running rampant these days." Thor said as he looked at the night bay. "Being crown prince is not as good as it looks brother."

"I just want to be liked by father you know, being the trickster gets old after a time. This is why I came here to warn you about the war…I want to help." Loki said as he gave Thor a small dagger. "Here, it's a dwarf dagger, made of the finest steel."

"Thanks brother." Thor thanked his adoptive brother. "Give Balder my regards."

"Sure sure." Loki said as he disappeared. Thor stood up and walked towards his room.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon as Thor and Korra were walking towards the arena to visit the brothers when Mako ran towards them. He looked extremely worried.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Korra asked him.

"Korra…have you seen Bolin?"

"No, we haven't. Where has he been?" Korra asked.

"He wanted to raise money for the championship…we were going to tell you but I can't find him." Mako responded.

"Then we must find him, the night has fallen." Thor said as the other nodded and started their search.


	4. The Revelation Part 1

Chapter 4 - The Revelation: Part 1

* * *

"These are amazing, Korra." Thor said as he read through the pages of one of Korra's comic books. This comic was called Tales to Astonish and the main hero of the issue and several is The Captain, sentinel of freedom.

"I know right? This guy is my favorite, look how he hits Ozai in the jaw! POW!" Korra responded as she pointed to one of the panels of the comic book page. "Some of these are actually real which makes them even cooler."

"Impressive collection indeed." Thor remarked as he placed the comic on top of the box that he had taken it from. "I also collected several novels of great heroes back home."

"No kidding, you read?" Korra asked the young prince as he took seat next to her.

"I was educated in the highest of learning schools…only thing I learned was to read, write and tell stories. Nothing much except for number equations…I hate those." Thor replied as he counted numbers using his fingers.

"I can relate, I don't even want to remember the things they drilled into my brain when I was a kid." Korra said as she took a comic out of the box. "But every time I could, I would steal one these bad boys from the guards. These men basically taught me how to act if I ever entered a city."

"Heroes, real or not are great individuals to look up to." Thor said as he walked towards the window and looked out into the bay. "Hey want to grab something to eat?"

"Is that a date?" Korra teased him.

"Uh…ah…" Thor slipped on his words.

"Just teasing with you, sure let's go." Korra calmed his nerves.

* * *

As they walked by the streets of Republic City after finishing their dinner, Thor and Korra talked about pro-bending, combat, and other topics. Suddenly a worried Mako ran towards.

Mako, what's wrong?" Korra asked him.

"Korra…have you seen Bolin?"

"No, we haven't. Where has he been?" Korra asked.

"He wanted to raise money for the championship…we were going to tell you but I can't find him." Mako responded.

"Then we must look for him, the night is about to fall." Thor said as the other nodded and started their search.

After some hours of looking for Bolin, darkness had fallen over the city. They made their way to Central City Station, there the statue of former Fire Lord Zuko stood valiantly.

"You think that Bolin is around here?" Korra asked Mako.

"No, but I know someone who might." Mako replied as the trio walked towards one of the dirty kids playing dice beneath the statue.

"Hey Skoochy, you seen my brother around here?" Mako asked the small boy who had several yuan bills in his hand.

"I might have, you will have to help me remember." The boy said as he extended his hand and rubbed his index finger and his thumb together.

"What does that mean?" Thor silently asked Korra.

"It means that he wants money." Korra replied, this made Thor a little mad. Mako grunted and search inside his pocket for some cash.

But then suddenly…"Hey put me down!"

"You will tell us what we want to know." Thor demanded, some people walking in the plaza turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Thor! Are you crazy?" Mako asked as he grabbed Skoochy from Thor's grasp. Mako put the kid down on the ground. "Here, take the money. Just tell us were Bolin is."

"Fine, I saw him this morning doing some dumb tricks with his pet thingy. Then I saw Shady Shin pull over and talk with Bolin. Then they left."

The trio looked at each other, now Mako knew where to look for his missing brother.

* * *

After going back to Air Temple to get Naga, they once again went on their way to look for Bolin. It was getting late, at least 9:55 PM and they were heading towards the more questionable parts of the city.

Mako guided Korra towards what he said was the district headquarters of the Triple Threats. "It's here…weird there are no guards." Mako said as the trio hopped off Naga's back.

"Maybe they're out on break?" Korra proposed.

"Mako's right, it is out of character for an organization such as this one to not have proper security, especially at this hour." Thor said as Mako and he slowly walked towards the entrance. Thor peeked over the small opening in the door. "I can't see anything."

Then Korra kicked the doors open, surprising both Mako and Thor. "So much for stealth." Mako said as they both joined Korra inside.

"It's empty." Korra said, the room was derelict. It looked like they had been here but left in a hurry but why?

"I don't like this…" Mako said as he looked for any evidence of his brother's location. Then they heard the sound of bikes…motorcycles.

"What's that?" Thor asked.

"Outside! Come one!" Mako responded he ran towards the back door being followed by Thor and Korra.

When they came out into a wide alleyway, where trucks and cars for the triad parked in, they saw two masked motorcyclists and a metal van getting ready to leave. Mako saw Bolin being pushed inside the van's back. The mask men took notice of the trio, and quickly got on the move.

Korra whistled making Naga quickly arrive, the three of them hopped on to the polar bear dog and quickly went to the chase. Naga was able to reach them, but the two motorcyclists jumped out of their bikes throwing what seemed to be bombs towards them.

The bombs exploded making Naga fall on the ground, throwing her riders on the air. Korra and Mako landed flawlessly while Thor landed on his side. "Ouch! I'm fine!" he yelled as he quickly stood back up.

Korra went in for the attack, firebending against her combatants, Mako did the same while Thor took out his dagger and helped Korra against the mask man fighting her.

The masked man then punched Thor in the arm once and his arm went dead. "Agh!" Thor screamed as it was painful, feeling the nerves on his arm jumping inside his skin. He tried to use his left arm to punch the man but was struck on the stomach, making him fall on the ground.

Korra was struck all the way from her arm down her hip, making her too fall on the ground next Thor. Mako was thrown towards them, they tried to throw fireballs at their attackers but they couldn't. "I can't bend!" Korra yelled.

"Neither can I!" Mako added, the masked men were ready to finish their job when Naga attacked them. The sudden retaliation from the beast scared the masked men and forced them to retreat, leaving with their bikes.

After some minutes, the trio was able to regain their footing and stood back up. Korra made a little fire ball come out her palm, she sighed. "It's temporary." She said.

"That was…horrible, I've never experienced such helplessness before." Thor said as he rubbed his right arm.

"They were Chi-Blockers, they block the path of you chi making your muscles not work for a few moments." Mako explained to them. "Worse part of it is that they are Equalists, I could tell from the insignia on their chests."

"Equalists…I've heard of them before." Thor said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mako replied. "Now what do we do?"

"Now that I remember, there was one of those sympathizers in the park when I first arrived on the city. He must know where they took Bolin." Korra told them.

"Then we go to the park." Mako said.

* * *

They rode Naga to the park, it was pretty dark with a few street lights lighting the nightly city park. "He's not here!" Korra frustratingly said.

"Let's wait 'till morning, maybe he'll show up." Mako said, they walked towards some trees and took seat on Naga's warm fur. Mako quickly fell asleep with the worry and search for his younger brother taking a toll on him.

"Last time I went on a search like this one I was chased from the mountains all the way to my home. Heh." Thor remembered as he gaze upon the stars shining so brightly in the night sky.

"Thor…who are really?" Korra asked the golden prince next to her.

"I guess that my identity would be known…" Thor said as he looked at her eye to eye. "My name is Thor Odinson, son of Odin and heir to the throne of Asgard…my home."

"I knew that." Korra responded.

"Well you didn't know this; my fate is to be the God of Thunder, appointed protector of my kingdom and those beyond it." Thor revealed.

"You pulling my leg right?" Korra asked, not believing a single word.

"I have no reason to lie to you Korra, I have nothing left anyway. All was taken from me once I disobeyed my father and forced him to exile me. I lost my power, my rank, my family and friends…" Thor's voice cracked a little one he said those to last reasons."…lost it all thanks to one dumb mistake. I'm sorry…I don't normally tell anyone how I feel."

"I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to be rude." Korra said as she saw that Thor wasn't actually lying. "What did you do?"

"I was in a trial, it was to see if I was worthy in obtaining my father's most precious item: Mjolnir the Hammer of Asgard. Nobody can lift it unless they were worthy of it, as prince it was my honor and duty to prove myself to it." Thor answered. "I went to a neighboring kingdom called Vanaheim, there I found out that there several Jotun merchants making deals with the conspirators that planned to kill the Jarl of Vanaheim. My friends and I set out to see what they were doing but in doing so we alerted the Jotun, they chased us back to the city's gates. It wasn't pretty."

"Wow…what happened then?"

"The guards of the city attacked the giants, the city walls were destroyed when one of the Jotuns fell on it. Yeah…they're giants, big giants, not just average kind of giant. Anyway, the Jotuns and the Vanir have had a long standing feud ever since the Wars of Midgard, and the Jarl jumped into action in a moment's notice. I hadn't noticed it then but I had rekindled an ancient war." Thor responded now seeing his folly.

"Yeah…you are not lying at all." Korra realized hearing how detailed his story had been. "At least you are not alone anymore." She smiled.

"No, no I'm not. Thanks for bringing me in Korra."

It was daybreak, Mako yawned as he woke up. He scratched his cheek and fixed his hair, he turn to look to see if his friends were waiting there with him. Mako silenced his chuckle; Korra had fallen asleep on Thor's shoulder and Thor's head rested on her head. "Hey you two, wake up."

Korra opened her eyes at the sound of Mako's voice, she then looked up. "Ahh!" She yelled making Thor jump awake in the process.

"What…what?" Thor asked as he rubbed his right ear.

"That was cute; wake up that guy is here." Mako informed them. "I think we should ask him where his friends are."


	5. The Revelation Part 2

Chapter 5 – The Revelation Part 2

* * *

Mako, Korra and Thor walked towards the Equalist supporter who was speaking loudly through his megaphone. "Hey you!" Korra yelled as they approached him.

"Its you again!" The Equalist supporter yelled once he spotted Korra. "You cannot silence me Avatar!"

Korra was not in the mood to play around, she slapped the guy's hand rapidly making him drop the megaphone into the ground.

"Shut your yappering and listen up. My friend got captured by some chi-blockers where did they take him?!" She asked with a irritated tone.

"She's rough." Thor whispered to Mako. "I like it."

"You sure you're a prince?" Mako responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The Equalist sympathizer replied as he backed off. Korra knew he was hiding something.

"Oh I think you do!" Korra said as she earthbended the ground making a pillar of earth to pop up from beneath the man's stand. Making him fall on the ground quite forcefully...dozens of flyers began to fall from the sky as the stand he stood on fell broken on the ground.

Mako grabbed one of the falling fliers. "Witness the Revelation tonight none o' clock."

"Hey I've seen one of those." Thor told his friend.

"What's this revelation?" Mako asked the sympathizer as he collected his papers together.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two." After saying that the man was grabbed by the collar by Korra.

"You better believe it concerns us." She spat out in anger. Thor smirked at her direct approach to interrogations. "Spill it."

"No one knows what the revelation is and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is that he is getting what he deserves!" He answered.

"Where is it happening?" Mako added. But then the whistle of a park guard was heard.

"Hey what's going on over there!?" The park guard asked.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" The sympathizer yelled.

"Let's scram!" Korra yelled as she dropped the man on the ground and ran towards Naga being quickly followed by Mako and Thor, the former grabbing several of the fliers before leaving.

* * *

After some running, they stopped by a bus stop and relaxed a bit before continuing with the search. Korra looked at the flier twice, front and back.

"Why didn't they put a location in these?" Korra asked as she looked confusedly at the piece of paper.

"Its probable for secretive reasons." Thor replied. "Whatever they are planning it doesn't sound good."

"Hey look at the backs." Mako said as he flipped them. "There are four different images."

"Like a puzzle?" Korra asked. Thor then took out his flier, the one that he had been given days ago, on his there was a golden star on one of the squares.

"More like a map." Thor said as he placed his piece with the rest, making a map of downtown Republic City. He then grabbed the four pieces of the map and placed them over the bus stop's map of the Republic City and looked where it fit. "Here."

"That must be where its going down." Mako said as he pointed towards the star. The trio looked at each other.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra asked with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Night fell once more, three people walked out of a alleyway and into an empty street. "This is the place." Mako said as he looked at several people showing the flier to enter the building, a guard stood in the entrance receiving them. "I'll go around and look for an entrance, you two must find a way to enter."

"Got it." Thor and Korra replied in unison. Mako nodded and walked back into the alley.

"So any ideas in how to get in?" Korra asked the young prince as he looked for something inside the bag he found on the way there.

"Hmm...here put these on." Thor said as he gave Korra a jacket, a blue scarf and a hat.

"What are these for?" She asked.

"Disguises."

They walked towards the guard and the entrance, Thor knew that his plan would work but he had never actually done this type of thing before. Usually he relied on his fists to open the way for him. Then he felt someone pull his arm around and hug the left side of his chest.

He turned to see..."We'll draw less attention this way." It was Korra, she had pulled his arm over her shoulders on purpose. Suddenly the mighty son of Odin began to feel his heart beat faster, his forehead sweaty and his face extremely hot.

"Yeah...uhh...of course." The nervous prince responded as they reached the entrance of the building. The tall and muscled front man looked at them.

"No one gets in without an invitation." The front man said.

"Uh...invitation?" Korra said as she looked at Thor worryingly.

"You're talking about this?" Thor asked as he took out one of the fliers out of his pocket and showed it to the front man. He smiled as he took the flier off his hand and stepped aside from the entrance.

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sister." He said as he invited them in. The duo walked inside, Thor sighed in relief. Once they reached the end of the corridor they were met with an enormous warehouse-like room, dozens of people stood inside waiting for the big revelation.

"Wow...those are a lot of bender haters." Thor said as he gaze upon the crowd. "We have to look sharp for Bolin."

"What about Mako?" Korra asked, this made Thor stopped on his tracks a little to suddenly.

"He will have to get in on his own like he said. We have to look for Bolin." He responded quite coldly, surprising Korra but she nodded anyway and followed the golden-haired prince. As they moved into the crowd, Thor grabbed Korra's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the multitude.

They made it to the front, with only two rows behind the theatrical stand on the front. The lights were turned and the voice of an announcer was heard. "Please welcome your hero, your savior...Amon!"

Amon, the Equalist leader himself and his chi-blocking henchmen appeared, coming out of the stand. The masked man was intimidating, the eyes behind the mask only adding to the aggressiveness of his appearance.

Korra felt a little scared once she sat eyes on the Equalist leader, something in him was not human at all. The people around Korra and Thor cheered as Amon walked towards the microphone. It was disappointing...

"My quest for equality began many years ago, when I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders." Amon's voice boomed across the theater making everyone in it quiet. "This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man, but when he did...that firebender took my family from me. Then...he took my face."

The crowed booed as they heard how tyrannical and evil the bender in Amon's story was. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived on Republic City..."

Before Amon could finish his sentence the crowd exploded with disgust at the mere mention of the word Avatar. Korra hid her face behind her scarf out of the complete disapproval from the people around her, Thor on the other hand grew quite furious. "...if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world...but she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering, it has been the caused of every war in every era!"

Korra was not liking what she was hearing. "We have to stay calm until we find Bolin." Thor reminded her.

"But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer." Amon said. "Since the beginning of time. The Spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me...they say that the Avatar has failed humanity."

Korra was about to snap but she tried to not bend a giant fireball at Amon. "That is why the Spirits have chosen me to usher a new era of balance! They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality! The power to take a person's bending away...permanently."

The people in the crowd were taking by surprise but none more than Korra. "That's impossible...there's no way." She said with extreme confusion and surprise.

"I'm starting to not like this." Thor said as the crowd then cheered once more.

"Now for a demonstration." Amon then signaled the chi-blockers to bring out the prisoners. "Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd began boo at the crime boss. "Aw boo yourself!" Zolt yelled back.

The other chi-blockers brought the other members of the triad out and forced them to seat on the floor next to Amon. There was Bolin among them.

"There's Bolin." Korra whispered to Thor.

"Hold on, we can't rush towards him they are too many too handle. We have to wait." Thor said as he stopped Korra from doing something extremely risky.

"We can't wait for too long. We have to do something." Korra responded.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune extorting and abusing non-benders but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight for his bending." Amon said as he ordered his Lieutenant to release Zolt from his bindings.

"You're going to regret doing that pal!" Zolt yelled as he bended fire against Amon. The Equalist leader easily avoided the fireballs thrown at him. Zolt then resorted to bend lightning at the swift Amon but he then quickly ducked down from the electrical attack.

Amon appeared behind Zolt's guard and proceeded to twist his bending arm up and force him to kneel into the floor. Electricity flew into the air hitting the ceiling with force! Amon grabbed the back of Zolt's neck and then placed his thumb on the center of his forehead. Zolt then gasped, his lightning turning into fire and then his fire slowly dying off. Ending with Zolt falling on the floor...he tried to bend again but couldn't. "What...what did you do to me?" Zolt asked with a frightened voice.

"Your firebending is gone...forever." Amon proudly responded and the crowd exploded with cheer. Korra was now struck with fear...her eyes widened by what she had just seen. "The era of bending is over! A new era of equality has began!"

This was getting out of hand and fast. The Equalist were not a simple radical group any more...they had evolved into something completely different now. A chi-blocker then grabbed Shady Shin and pulled him towards Amon.

"We have to do it now." Korra whispered.

"Wait...Mako must be doing something." Thor said as he began to smell the scent of burning metal. He then turned to look at some nearby machines, with tubes coming out of it and spreading every where inside this warehouse turned theater.

Bolin was grabbed next and pulled towards Amon. "Uh...hello Amon sir...I think there has been a big misunderstanding." Bolin nervously said.

"Thor!" Korra yelled at the young prince while the people cheered loudly.

"Hold..." Thor replied. Amon walked towards Bolin, Korra looked at Thor as he waited...and then...

BOOOOOMM! The machine that Thor had pointed out before exploded! The people around them began to panic as hot steam was thrown into the stage. The steam acted as a fog and made everything harder to see.

Amon quickly retreated into the shadows, and his chi-blockers trying to look for the one responsible for this. Unluckily for them, someone punched one of the chi-blockers in the face, breaking the goggles on his mask.

The others were pushed away by two rocks and the one behind Bolin was knocked out by a fiery fist. "Mako!" Bolin yelled as he found his brother.

"Let's get out of here before back-up arrives!" Thor told them. Mako grabbed Bolin and ran towards where Thor and Korra stood. The group followed Mako to the back entrance, they quickly went down the ladder but where met with the Lieutenant.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, and you are on our way!" Thor responded as he took a fighting stance.

"You are not a bender are you? I can see it from the way you stand." The Lieutenant said as he too prepared for battle. "Such a shame you ally yourself with bending scum."

"And is a shame that you are outnumbered." Thor responded as Mako threw a lightning bolt at their opponent. The Lieutenant narrowly avoided the attack but was then met with a rock to the face. He landed on his back rubbing his head.

He was then imprisoned with earth. "Agh! Err..." He grunted.

"We just rocked you! Get it? Ha!" Bolin joked.

"Shut up Bolin, lets go!" Mako responded as Korra whistled and Naga showed up.

"We can't all fit on Naga!" Korra said as Naga could only carry three passengers at most. "Someone has to go at it on foot!"

"I will! Going to buy you enough time to get out of here!" Thor replied as he heard the nearing footsteps of several chi-blockers.

"Thor..." Korra said.

"Get moving, they are coming." Thor replied. "If I don't make it...its been an honor Korra."

Korra wanted to grab the young prince and pull him with her towards Naga but then realized that this was something he wanted to do. She could see it from the smile on his face as he waited for the Equalist to show up. "Korra!" Mako shouted as Bolin and him were already on Naga's back.

She ran towards them and climbed on Naga. Korra looked at Thor one last time before turning and leaving to safety.

Thor took a breath of air and sighed. He could see them coming, he readied his dagger and then looked at the incoming enemy wave. He ran and shouted...

"FOR ASGARD!"

* * *

Once back to the safety of Air Temple Island, Bolin was taken by Mako to the small clinic to tend to his wounds. Korra on the other hand stood on the pier looking at the city.

"I heard what happened to your friend." Tenzin said as he walked towards her.

"He just stood there...he knew that this was going to happen somehow." Korra replied as she thought about what Thor did. "Thor could have escaped but chose to stay there alone..."

"He has given us time and knowledge...Amon is more dangerous than we ever thought. No bender is safe..." Tenzin said. Korra then looked at the scarf he had given her.

* * *

"Why did you let him go? We had him." The Lieutenant said as he rubbed his chin.

"He knows the Avatar, he will deliver our message." Amon said as he joined his defeated chi-blockers. "The Revelation has been a major victory, benders will think twice before abusing of a non-bender ever again."

Thor walked alone in the dark streets of the city. He had a chi-blocked left arm, a fractured shoulder, two broken ribs and a bloodied nose. He had been out-numbered in more ways than one but his attackers fell back on the moment that seemed that he was going to succumb to their attacks.

He decided that a tactical-retreat was for the best and ran towards the alley. But his broken rib forced him to kneel on the dirty ground, he was struggling to breathe correctly. Thor then passed out from exhaustion and his wounds.

Then a dark red figure appeared over him, it picked up the unconscious Thor from the ground. Its red eyes looked at the young man who had been beaten by the Equalists, his brows deepened in anger. It felt what had occurred but didn't intervene...now it regrets haven't done so. It then carried the young Asgardian away to safety.


	6. Healing

Chapter 6 – Healing

* * *

**Unknown Location, Republic City**

The wounded young prince opened his eyes; he was still dizzy from the blood loss and internal bleeding. He tried to sit but a sharp pain on his chest prevented him from doing so. He grunted.

"Hold on there, you're still recuperating." A raspy yet friendly voice said, Thor turned to see at the origin of the voice. But as he did he noticed that he was inside a luxurious apartment, where he was and who had taken him in popped into his mind.

"Who are you?" Thor asked the man who approached him; he wore a formal suit, and black glasses. The man's hair was a tone of brown that made it almost look reddish in color.

"My name is Matto, and don't move too harshly." Matto replied as he helped Thor sit up. "My friend found you beaten up in an alleyway three nights ago. What happened to you?"

"I stayed behind…I thought that I could take them all…but I was too weak." Thor responded as he placed one of his hands on his face in shame. "At least…at least they're safe."

"Who's safe?" Matto asked.

"Korra and the others." Thor answered.

"Korra? As in Avatar Korra? You're friends with the Avatar?" Matto asked and received a simple nod from Thor. "That explains many things, but I encourage you to not do anything dangerous like this again."

"Who are you actually and why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" Thor kept asking.

"I'm a lawyer; I defend people most of the time. Oh and I'm also blind."

"You're blind?! But…"

"Some of us, lawyers, are very talented. You're healing quite quickly from the sound of your heartbeat but don't strain yourself." Matto said as he grabbed a nearby cane and handed it to Thor. "You have a lame leg."

Thor stood up and noticed that his left leg had been chi-blocked too much that it left it…weak. "Hopefully it's only temporary." Matto said as he heard him stand up.

"This friend of yours…who is he?" Thor asked.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Matto said as he walked towards the front door and grabbed his green overcoat. "Have to go; Kuro Shinzou is waiting for me in court. Good meeting you."

The man left leaving Thor alone, the young prince walked towards the opened balcony. The sun was on the sky shining brightly. He felt good, well good enough to walk back to the island.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

The ferry arrived to the island's docks and Thor jumped out of it. "Uff…!" He grunted as he felt the pain of his lame leg and chest. "Not doing that again."

As he walked slowly towards the front door, he saw an elegant satomobile and the kids, Ikki and Meelo, playing in it. Thor smiled at the silliness of the children but wondered why there was a car there.

He was feeling extremely annoyed by his lame leg, how he waited anxiously to heal. When he made a turn towards the front entrance of the compound, normally where Tenzin and the others meditate, he found Bolin and Korra talking.

Thor saw how Bolin gave Korra a small bag full of stuff but couldn't hear anything they were saying. "Umm…" Thor felt that sting in his rib cage again. Nevertheless he would say greetings to his friends. "Greetings it is I!" He loudly yelled as he limped towards them.

"Thor!" Korra and Bolin yelled back in joy.

"Indeed, the mighty Thor has returned! Of course I may look like I've seen better days but I'm still strong! Agh…!" He grunted as his chest pained him again.

"Are you okay?!" Korra quickly asked as she touched his chest. "Your ribs…some of them are fractured."

"It's nothing…I had worse." Thor replied trying to sound all heroic around her but it obviously didn't work.

"Thor dude, how did you escape?" Bolin asked.

"I didn't actually, I stayed, took some down before they ganged up on me. Then they retreated…then I made a _strategic retreat _and passed out in an alley. Then a kind stranger took me to safety and a man of law healed me." Thor answered.

Korra then noticed that he was holding a cane. "Your leg is bad too…that's it, you're coming inside." Korra said as she pulled him by the arm.

They entered the temple and Korra called some of the Air Acolytes to patch Thor up properly. "Sir Thor, you have to remove your jacket and shirt so we can heal your fractured ribs." One of the monks said.

Thor took his upper garb off, revealing several cuts and bruises on his chest and back.

"Look at those scars…" Bolin said as he watched as Thor's smaller scars began to heal rapidly. In a pace never seen before, and the big ones started to get smaller and smaller.

"I'm not looking." Korra replied, she had been covering her eyes the whole time.

"Hey, you never did that when Mako and I took our shirts in the locker room." Bolin said.

"It's different…" Korra responded, Bolin grunted at Korra's response.

"This is actually very…agh!" Thor yelled as one of the monks pressed a big wet leaf on his exposed back.

_Later that afternoon…_

Thor rested on the grass fields on the west side of the temple, it was a small backyard of sorts, but it was calm enough for the young prince. He had the battle he so desired but it left him drained, bruised and not satisfied.

The sun started to set and the stars began to appear in the sky. When Thor looked at those stars they reminded him of the Sea of Space of Asgard. Vast and beautiful, very few things could match the natural beauty of the universe, but Thor had found something as amazing as the universe itself here, on Midgard.

"You scared us you know." Thor turned to see who talked to him, it was Korra. She walked towards him and sat by his side. "You scared me."

"I needed it; I needed to feel my blood rush through my veins again." Thor replied. "But I failed and I couldn't stop them."

"You're crazy, why would you need to risk your life for us like that? What are you trying to proof?" Korra said as she grasped his arm tightly.

"My father…before he exiled me, he told me that I had failed as a warrior and a prince." Thor's voice began to crack a little. "I wanted to be worthy, worthy of his affection again…I thought that maybe he was seeing me, and I wanted to make him proud."

"You don't need to proof anything to no one; I can see that you are worthy." Korra said. A moment of silence passed before Thor spoke again.

"Before all of this happened, I was so high of myself…I could grasp the fire of the brightest star and lift the heaviest of boulders but now…I feel so tiny. Humbled." Thor said as he looked at his hands. "Alone I'm nothing, but with you I don't feel so tiny anymore."

Korra smiled and placed her left hand on his right hand.

* * *

**Streets of Republic City**

"The Equalists are growing in numbers already." A dark red figure in the shadows said. "And the Council is doing nothing about it."

"They don't see the threat as we see it, not yet." Another figure replied, this one was wearing a white hood. "What happened to that kid you save from those extremists?"

"He is safe, he's friends with the Avatar and they now Amon's power." The dark red man answered. "They could help us in stopping Amon before his menace grows."

"No, we can't lead the Avatar to harm, she is too far important. We should rally the others, hit the Equalists when they least expect it." The white hooded man responded.

Then the sound of footsteps was heard coming from behind them, a white skull appeared from the shadows. "They're spreading; a man was killed today just for heating his tea with bending."

"You know what to do." The white hooded man said and the white skull re-entered the darkness once more.

"We are playing with something we don't fully understand Knight." The dark red man said as he turned around to leave. "This revolution could mean the end of us and the end of liberty."

The dark red man left, leaving the white hooded man by his lonesome. "The warrior of the Moon never dies as long as there is hope in succeeding."

* * *

**The Council Chamber, City Hall**

_The following day…_

"What are these documents?" Tenzin asked as he arrived to his seat in the council room.

"Two petitions from the Universal Church of Truth, whatever that is, and reports of Equalist activity." Tarrlok replied. "These Equalists are becoming a major threat against the welfare of benders in the city, we must do something."

"What do you propose Councilam Tarrlok?" The Earth Kingdom representative asked.

"A special task force composed of the most competent members of the police force, and the United Forces officers and enlisted from Kyoshi Island. A group that can stop the Equalists definitively." Tarrlok answered.

"Are you asking that we deprive the freedoms of these people?" Tenzin asked with a bit of disapproval in his voice.

"They gave up those rights once they started holding secret meetings and terrorist activity!" Tarrlok responded. "All I'm proposing is the support from all of you in stopping this infection from becoming too big to handle."

The councilmembers looked at each other and took a quick decision. They raised their hands in favor, all but Tenzin. Tarrlok smiled and took out a file from his suitcase. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division_ Initiative."


	7. The Voice in the Night

Chapter 7 – The Voice in the Night

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Thor was sitting alone in the kitchen; he was drinking a cup of warm tea. It had been a couple of days since the Revelation. His wounds have fully healed and there was this spark, the good kind of spark, between him and Korra. Thor smiled as he thought about her, and as he did he surprised himself, he normally thought about axes, hammers, battle and adventure. Now he was thinking about a girl, a mortal to top it off.

He placed his cup in the sink and walked into the hallway. It was still morning and Korra was still in her room sleeping. The door was knocked, seeing that neither Tenzin nor Pema was around, Thor went to open it.

"Good morning sir." A fancy dressed man stood on the other side of the door with an envelope in his hand.

"Morning." Thor replied. "What do you need?"

"I'm here to give Ms. Korra an invitation to a ball in her honor tonight." The man responded.

"A ball? Like a feast? From who?" Thor asked again.

"Councilman Tarrlok of course." The man answered as he gave Thor the invitation and left. Thor looked at the invitation and raised an eyebrow. Well she did deserve one and all…she is the Avatar after all.

Later that day after giving Korra the envelope, Tenzin told everyone to get ready for the ceremony. As Tenzin ran throughout the temple to get Meelo dressed, Thor stood in his room looking at himself in the mirror. Normally in Asgard, whenever a feast was celebrated in someone's honor, the warriors dressed in their ceremonial armor. As the crown prince, Thor had this fancy winged helmet that he had to put on, and this long red cape and dark armored vest. It had been made by his mother, that was the only reason he would put it on.

But here, he had no luxurious clothes to put on besides his mildly torn crimson jacket, his black-blue sleeveless shirt with four white circles on it, his leather belt, blue plants and fur boots. If he didn't know any better…and had a sudden tan, he would be from the Water Tribe.

"Need help in dressing up?" Korra asked as she walked to him and placed her arm around his back.

"I have no idea what to put on; does Tenzin have some armor pieces he can let me borrow?" Thor asked as he smirked.

"Nope, at least you can wear pants. I have to wear this annoying dress and stuff." Korra responded as she sat on his bed. "Hmm…"

"Any ideas?" Thor asked as he saw Korra looking at his jacket.

"Maybe if you ditch the jacket and put on a cloak and some kind of head dress you could go all fancy." Korra said.

"It wouldn't be the first time I had to wear those." Thor responded. Some minutes later, Korra had brought to him one of Tenzin's red cloaks and an old helmet she had found in the attic.

"This helmet has wings on the side…" Thor said as he looked at the helm.

"There were like three helmets, this one, a horned one, and an ugly one that covered the eyes. So I grabbed this one since I thought it would look on you." Korra responded as Thor placed the helmet on and looked at the mirror.

"I like it." Thor said as he turned to Korra.

* * *

**City Hall**

The place was packed. People from the highest caste of Republic City assembled for this ceremony. Korra looked around; she was quite astonished by the presence of the city's top bear-dogs. Thor walked next to her; he had been looked at ever since they arrived.

Tenzin then left to tend to the mischiefs of Meelo and the other kids, leaving Thor and Korra by themselves. Suddenly Tarrlok appeared, "Avatar Korra, so glad that you could come!" he said.

As soon as Thor laid an eye on him, he didn't like the guy. His sly smile and the way he talked…too many times has he seen his type. Back on Asgard, several Storm Giants had been scamming several Aesirs, and much of these fiends had this smoothness in their voices. A silver-tongued fire demon.

"Come I have some people you have to meet." Tarrlok said taking Korra with him before Thor could even greet the guy.

"Trouble brother?" Thor turned to see his step-brother, Loki, standing beside the food table.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"Just checking on you, never thought of you as the actually falling in infatuation with someone, at least for this long." Loki said as he giggled at Thor's appearance.

"I still think that you don't see her the same way I do." Thor replied.

"Of course I don't, she is a puny mortal and we are Gods. We are above such little insects, we could squash them like the bugs they are but you…you fall in love with one. She can be the queen of this world and yet she is still a mortal." Loki responded. "Mortality has twisted the right way for you to view existence brother, foolish."

"It is not foolery; it is the true feelings of a forsaken god of thunder." Thor replied. "Have you come to mock me or are you actually going to tell me something?"

"The war spreads and there is little we can do fighting a war in two fronts, even with the little help that Karnilla gives us. It is only a matter of time until the war comes to Midgard." Loki informed. "Also, there has been some infiltrations through the Rainbow Bridge."

"Infiltrations? But Heimdall…"

"Magic blinded the guardian, high-level magic indeed. And I believe it is one of your old flames, you better watch out." Loki said as he began to smirk.

"You did it…" Thor realized as the sound of a microphone was heard and the reporters of the room began to pour into the stand that was some feet away from them. Thor saw Korra and Tarrlok stand on top of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure and honor to present to you all, Avatar Korra!" Tarrlok presented Korra to the press, cameras flashed blinding Korra temporarily.

"Avatar Korra is it true that you have been going around the city causing trouble?" A reporter asked.

"That was an accident, it won't happen again." Korra replied. Then a young reporter with a camera asked a peculiar question.

"Avatar, what will you do with the rising problems of the Equalists and the Empire Triad?" The young reporter asked. He looked to be around Bolin's age.

"Uh I will help the…uh police with the triad problems and I am well aware of the Equalist issue." Korra responded.

"Then why haven't you done anything about it? Are you scared?" The young reporter kept asking making Korra slightly pissed off.

"No! I'm not afraid of those guys." Korra responded.

"Councilman Tarrlok has started an agency to take care of the issue, why haven't you joined Avatar? Are you really that afraid of Amon?" Another reporter asked.

"No, I am not afraid of Amon! I will join Tarrlok's team, better yet I challenge Amon to come out of his hiding hole and face me! Avatar Aang Memorial Island, ten o' clock this weekend night!" Korra shouted angrily as the reporters wrote on their notepads and the cameras flashed.

Then Loki looked at Thor and smiled, "Mortals, always foolish brother, always." Then he disappeared. Thor was now worried, what had Korra gotten herself into?

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

"You don't have to do this." Thor told Korra as she grabbed all she needed to join Tarrlok's hunt.

"I have to, I'm the Avatar." Korra replied as she walked out of her room with Thor following close. Then Thor grabbed her by the shoulder.

"All right then, it is your choice just promise me…don't get into trouble." Thor said.

"Okay." Korra replied as she nodded and smiled warmly. She then left Thor standing alone in the wooden halls of the temple.

Thor made his way to the outer side of the training area and felt a strange feeling crawling up his neck. That feeling…he has felt it before. During those times were he courted…no…it can't be. Not here…"Hello there my prince." A soft female voice whispered in Thor's right ear.

"Amora." Thor said with a dry voice, trying to not give this Enchantress what she wanted. "What do you want?"

"Your hair…your strong arms around me…your heart." She replied as she appeared from the air and struck him in the chest with a magic blast.

"Agh!" Thor grunted in pain as he was forced into his knees. Smoke came from his chest, the blast hadn't hurt him too much but the pain was indeed felt.

"You replace me with this…this mortal harlot!?" Amora yelled as she grabbed Thor by his hair and hurled him into the grassy training area. "You weak and pathetic back-stabber!"

"Agh…you are…fooling yourself Amora." Thor said as he stood back up, he had forgotten how weak he is in this human body. Asgardians like her could easily overpower any strongman from Midgard, and now Thor was both physically and magically outmatched by the furious maiden. "I was…wrong in lying to Sif with you. I was even more wrong when I thought you could be that one girl for me but…when I finally find her you come…"

"Shut up!" Amora shouted and blasted Thor again. Thor was able to dodge the attack, but he was now cornered. "Cornered like the rat that you are."

Thor thought quickly and used a nearby Airbender staff and smacked Amora with it, confusing her for a moment. But it did nothing to her only make her even more irritated.

"Go back to Asgard, Amora. Tell Loki to stop his games!" Thor yelled.

"This isn't about Loki! I will make you suffer like you made me suffer!" Amora shouted back as she stomped the ground and made Thor lose his balance a little. Before he could react she jumped on him and overpowered the young prince with her superior strength. "Now pay!"

Suddenly a powerful air blast struck Amora off Thor and into the waters of the bay; Thor stood up and saw Tenzin coming to his aid. "Thor, are you all right? I saw you being attacked by that woman." Tenzin said.

"I'm okay thanks." Thor replied as he looked at where Amora had splashed into.

"Who was that woman?" Tenzin asked.

"Bad news…" Thor answered. "She's gone but I think she will be back."

"Is she from where you're from?" Tenzin asked again as he walked with Thor back inside the temple.

"Yes but I think you won't believe me why she could beat so easily." Thor replied as he patted the dust off his shirt.

* * *

As the weekend drew closer, Korra and Tarrlok seemed to capture more and more Equalists in their daily raids. Newspapers and radio stations reported that the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short have been more than efficient in tracking all and all threats to the city and the nation at large. Triads across the city were being busted and Equalists being put in the big house.

Thor knew, as he read the daily newspaper, that it was only just a matter of time before Korra's showdown with Amon came. He and Tenzin knew very well that she wasn't ready; she hadn't master airbending or tapped with her spiritual self. Amon is way too powerful to take on alone and may not play fair.

* * *

**Republic City Docks **

**9:59 PM, The Night of the Duel**

Korra stood on the small boat facing the Aang Memorial Island, accompanied by Tarrlok. Then Thor and Tenzin came down aboard Oogi, wanting to stop Korra from doing this.

"Korra wait!" Thor yelled as he hopped of the sky bison with Tenzin close behind. "You don't have to do this."

"Thor is right, Korra please this is too dangerous." Tenzin added.

"Tenzin, Thor…I have to do this. I can't let Amon get away with this any longer." Korra replied.

"And besides I have the island surrounded with S.H.I.E.L.D troopers ready to pounce at any moment." Tarrlok said with a smug face. "Anything goes wrong we will ready."

"See, nothing to worry about." Korra added as she turned and waterbended the water around her small boat and quickly arrived to the memorial island. Thor was more worried than anything at this moment but he trusted her judgment…but something told him that this was going to get worse before it got any better.

Hours passed and it seemed like nothing or no one arrived on the island after Korra. Thor, Tenzin and Tarrlok waited on the pier, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey kid." Tarrlok said.

"Yes?" Thor replied.

"I've noticed that the Avatar has a strong bond with you."

"Yeah…she's my friend." Thor responded, feeling a little suspicious of this so called politician.

"Well yes, but there was that sparkle in her eye every time she spoke with you." Tarrlok kept saying. "I'll keep you in mind." He smiled.

Thor didn't like this man, and it looked like Tenzin didn't either. They waited a little longer until they heard a scream coming from the island. "Korra!" Thor shouted awake at the sound of her scream.

Thor quickly got on Oogi along with Tenzin and flew off towards the island. As soon as they hovered over the concrete floor of the memorial, Thor jumped off. He quickly ran towards where he believed to be the rotunda below the statue.

"Korra!" Korra heard two voices shouting her name as she came back to consciousness.

"Thor…? Aang…?" Korra weakly said as she opened her eyes to gaze upon Thor's worried face.

"Korra are you okay!?" Thor asked as he grabbed Korra and helped her sit up.

"What happened? Was Amon here!?" Tenzin asked as he stood behind Thor, also dead worried.

"Yeah…he…he ambushed me." Korra replied as she looked away from Thor.

"Did…he take your bending?" Thor asked. Korra made a small flame on her palm and then extinguished it by turning her hand into a fist.

"No…I'm okay." Korra answered still not trying to look at Thor eye to eye.

"Thank goodness." Tenzin said relieved that nothing bad had happened to her. Suddenly Korra started to cry, taking Thor and Tenzin by surprise.

She hugged the young prince tightly and placed her head on his right shoulder, surprising him even more but making him feel broken in the inside. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless…!" Korra said while she cried. Tenzin kneeled beside them, Thor looked at the master airbender and he nodded.

"Korra…" Thor said as he stroked her hair. "It's going to be fine."

"You…you were right. I wasn't ready…you and Tenzin…you were right. I've been scared this whole time and…and…I've never felt like this before." Korra said as she kept hugging Thor. "And I…don't know what to do!" She continued crying, feeling totally helpless and scared.

"My father once told me when I was younger, that admitting your fear is the first and most important step in conquering them." Thor said as he hugged her back and closed his eyes. "This is what makes us strong…"


	8. Running With the Devil

Chapter 8 – Running With the Devil

* * *

_I live my life like there's no tomorrow and all I've got, I had to steal. At least I don't need to beg or borrow. _

_I patrol the dark streets of this diseased city, with its heart screaming in pain for someone to rescue it. Someone with enough guts to tell all those with supposed power that they are as vulnerable, that someone must be vulnerable itself. Fully conscious of the dangers it must face to rescue the still aching heart._

_That person must be a…Daredevil._

_As this Daredevil, I go around alleyway to alleyway, rooftop to rooftop, thug to thug. But the thing that surprises my adversaries the most is that…I'm blind. Fully blind, no eyesight whatsoever. _

_But that's more of a gift than a liability, for I have sight beyond sight to say the least. _

_Grew up being taken care by my mother, never met my father. Ever since I was born, I've been blind. But my mother taught me how to feel…see the world without my eyes. To use the very ground to see, like a badgermole. _

_Tonight I head to visit someone…for there has been a crime in this city. And the criminal…_

* * *

**Republic City Police Department**

"What do you mean Wong Fisk?" Chief Beifong asked as she dropped several documents on her desk as she spoke with the Daredevil in her office. He stood in the shadows; he looked at space as he held his battle pole. "You know what this man has given the city? He commissioned several cultural centers for the spirits' sake!"

"I'm not condemning his philanthropy work, Chief Beifong. I'm condemning his other line of work." Daredevil said as he stepped forward, his dark red suit clearly visible, his eyes were bright crimson like that of a spirit demon from the darkest depths of the Spirit World. "Like the paperwork says, he has been selling stolen munitions to the Agni Kais to annihilate the Triple Threats for months now."

"Look, I am well aware of Fisk's criminal allegations but I can't simply arrest him. Not just with this." Lin replied as she looked out her window and saw the full moon in the sky. "The fat man has more money than all the people in the city, only rivaled by Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries, Kuro Shinzou of Shinzou Enterprises. Even if we got him behind bars, he would buy his way out."

"That is what saddens me most about the legal system, Chief Beifong." Daredevil responded as he left grabbed a strange cup on the desk. "This cup…it feels strange."

"Leave that alone, its none of your business." Lin responded, making the vigilante leave the small cup back on the table. "I will make some of my detectives look into Fisk's contacts. But I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Daredevil asked.

"There has been a killer loose in the streets, aside from that Punisher fellow. This one…is not a serial killer per say but there had been several bodies found. The bodies of members of the Red Monsoons were found outside the limits of the city east."

"East? That's where the border with the Earth Kingdom is…and where the wilderness begins." Daredevil said. "Any markings on the bodies?"

"Claws, cuts all over their torsos. Apparently they were trying to dump a body but they were caught by something out there. Strange thing was that if couldn't have been a predator, there were no bite marks." Lin informed the vigilante. "My gut tells me that this thing is in the city now, find it and stop it before it hurts any of my city's citizens!"

"Will do." Daredevil nodded and jumped out of the office's window and into the streets outside.

* * *

**Republic City Streets**

_Killings are escalating quickly. Fisk's goonies taking out people, the Punisher up to no good, and now this strange beast. _

_I head towards the Moon District; there I shall start my search. As I stick in the shadows, I look for any irregularities. It's late, so there shouldn't be that many people walking in the streets._

_The frigid wind of winter strikes me and my body aches of coldness and tiredness. But the work of the Daredevil never ends, both in the streets and in the court room._

_My senses detect someone or something sneaking through the alleyways, oddly enough is not big like I had believed it to be. It was at least five feet and three inches, barely taller than a twelve year old. _

_Nevertheless I follow this supposed beast, but once I get close enough I stealthily attack it. But to my surprise the short beast counter attacks and elbows me in the face. _

"Ugh!" Daredevil grunted as he walked some steps away from the man-beast. He rubs his nose, blood.

"What ya tryin' to do bub? Attack me from behind? Funny." The man beast responded, his hair was long and pointy and his claws extended from his fists. They shined like the purest of metals.

"Human?" Daredevil asked as he avoided the man's berserker attacks swiftly. "You my savage beast?"

"Looks like it bub." The man replied as he kept swinging his metallic claws, cutting through the alley's bricked walls like butter. "Name's Lugaan but you may call me The Wolverine."

"You are not from around here huh?" Daredevil asked again as he kicked the Wolverine in head.

"Nope, been wandering the world since… I don't even remember." Wolverine responded as he nicked Daredevil's shoulder. "Tag, you're it."

"Your abilities are uncanny, but I believe we are on the same side." Daredevil said as he did a full-nelson on Wolverine, locking his arms with his so he wouldn't swing his claws. "Let's stop this fight in a draw."

"Not so smart are ya kid?" Wolverine asked as he smirked, he knocked Daredevil back with a headbutt…with the back of his head.

"Agh! Is your skull made of steel?!" Daredevil said as he rubbed his hurt forehead.

"Something like it, but you are right." Wolverine responded as he retracted his claws. "Not going to cause too much trouble fer ya and the police here. See ya."

"Wait." Daredevil said as he followed Wolverine into the street but he was gone.

_This had been the strangest man I've ever seen since that kid I rescued from the Equalists. The kid's heart beat was different from normal people but this man…this man was like a wild animal. Wolverine…the ferocious animal. _

_Having discovered who my man-beast was I head back to my apartment. But as I do, I hear that the Avatar had challenged Amon to a private duel next week. A terrible mistake, from what I've seen his martial arts rival my own…he beats benders with ease. _

_I just hope that she has help, from that young man. Thor I think his name was, a warrior by nature, I felt in him. _

_I drop my cowl on my bed and take out my combat gloves. I hear the world around me, the sounds of people waking up and starting with their day as I end mine. For some reason I feel like this won't be the last time I cross paths with the Wolverine or Thor. _

_This is one of the few things I share in common with Lin Beifong…our guts never lie._


	9. The Spirit of Competition Part 1

Chapter 9 – The Spirit of Competition Part 1

* * *

**Pro-Bending Arena, Republic City**

It had been a couple of days since the duel and Korra had started to cope with her fear of Amon. Mako had asked them to train a bit more before the finals since they needed to beat the other teams in the tournament. Mako had also gotten the pot money to enter, his girlfriend, Asami, is the daughter of Future Industries owner Hiroshi Sato and he had funded the Fire Ferrets.

Korra, Bolin and Mako trained, going free-for-all and strengthening their solo skills in the event one of them was left standing. Thor watched as they trained, his inability to bend was evident. He had lost all of his elemental control when his powers were taken from him by Odin.

But for some reason he didn't miss his divinity that much at all. Thor liked being an average mortal, without his godhood he can feel alive. Alive to do things like…fight without killing anyone in accident and love without being told otherwise. Thor didn't have to worry about royal etiquette or things like that.

"Hey Thor, wanna train with us?" Korra asked the young prince as he was lost in thought.

"But I can't bend." Thor replied as he walked towards them.

"You don't have to; we just need to know how to avoid punches and kicks." Mako said as he sparred with Bolin. "Bolin! No low punches!"

Korra took stance opposite to Thor who was putting a pair of pro-bending gloves. "You ready goldie?" Korra taunted.

"More than ready." Thor replied as he took his Asgardian battle stance. Korra ran towards him and tried to do an upper cut but was blocked by Thor. He smiled as he felt the strike and looked at Korra.

Thor countered by grabbing Korra's arm and pulling it in a submission lock. Korra felt the sting and quickly reacted, headbutting Thor in the face. The headbutt made the young prince release Korra who then punched him in the gut and later kicked him in the knees making him fall on the floor.

The prince warrior of Asgard was surprised by the sudden combination of strikes, he hadn't seen them coming. Korra tried to kick in the ground but he rolled out of the way, and swiftly stood back up. Thor still had his smile on his face, making Korra wonder that he was actually enjoying the brawl.

Mako and Bolin stopped their sparring and took a small rest. "Good fight bro, I thought I was going to lose right there." Mako said.

"Ya, I'm really tired." Bolin replied, they both turned to see if Thor and Korra were done. Thor and Korra had been a tight submission lock with each other, looking at each other deeply. Both of them smirked and didn't move a muscle.

"Uh guys…time's up." Mako said, bringing Thor and Korra back to reality.

"Oh…right." Thor said as he relaxed and stopped the submission move releasing Korra.

"Yeah…my bad." Korra added as she looked at Mako and then at Thor.

"Let's take a day off before the final, we've been training enough. I think we have what we need to win." Mako said confidently.

"Not without these you don't."

"Asami?" Mako said as his girlfriend appeared holding one of the new uniforms of the Fire Ferrets. They kissed quickly. "These are amazing Asami, now we can do this!"

They continued to kiss making Korra want to hurl. "Korra do you need to use the sink?" Thor asked.

"No I'm fine." She replied as Mako and Asami left. Thor nodded and headed out leaving the pro-bending gloves on a nearby stool. Bolin and Korra left as they talked about new strategies for their next match.

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

Snow began to fall, the cool air breezed through the garden of the temple. There Korra helped Pema collect the day's fruits and vegetables. "Pema." Korra said.

"Yes Korra?"

"Have you ever well…been attracted to…two people?"

"Uhh…no." Pema replied. "But I think I know what you should do."

"Really?" Korra asked.

"What you should do is what your heart tells you to do. Don't over think it, just go with your heart and you'll know." Pema said, Korra smiled at a sudden thought.

Thor was in his room, meditating, trying to find a way to connect to Asgard. But he couldn't, something blocked his mind from entering the eternal kingdom.

But then he felt a strange presence…_The Son of Odin, what a surprise._

The voice made Thor sweat on his forehead and shiver in fear. This fear…it was like the fear of the…dark.

_The Convergence is only months away…and my return shall bring darkness to the universe. To all realms and kingdoms. Ten thousand years of darkness! Imagine it Son of Asgard, Son of Earth, Son of Odin and Son of Jord, eternal darkness! Hahahaha…!_

Thor opened his eyes, he didn't what he heard but all he saw was obscurity…he felt paralyzed and scared. In all his years he has finally tasted fear itself. He stood up and looked out the window, snow…the winter winds made this the more fitting.

The last time he had heard of the Convergence was when he was a little boy, but he had been told that it was just a legend. A myth much liked how they were to the mortals…but it sounded like it wasn't. Whatever spoke to him would have to wait, there's a maniac out there and he has to be stopped.

Thor walked out of his room and bumped into Korra. "Sorry." Thor said as he kept walking towards the courtyard.

Korra looked at him as he walked out in a hurry; he stopped on the way out and looked at the sky. He then turned towards the outside and left.

Thor was still nervous from that thing that spoke to him; he had to get it off his mind. Amora was around here somewhere and Loki was showing his true colors. So many things…and the war at home made it even worse. The only person that made it go away was Korra…Thor sighed and remembered today's practice. He laughed and forgot all his troubles.

**Pro-Bending Arena**

It was the quarter-finals and it looked like the Fire Ferrets were going to the semi-finals. Thor wanted to congratulate Korra for their win and decided to go to the city and get her something nice. He had bought her something that Tenzin had told him to buy for her anyway…an airbending book.

Thor read some of it; he didn't believe that these people flew like the spirits and the Aesir. It was uncanny that mortals had once mastered the art of flying through the clouds.

"My friend, have you seen the Avatar?" Thor asked one of the janitors.

"She's outside with one of the Fire Ferret brothers." He replied.

"Thank you." Thor walked through the back exit and looked for them. He might as well congratulate whoever of the brothers was there too. He saw them from a distance, Thor smiled that their hard work had finally paid off.

Then Thor froze in place…and the sound of a book hitting the concrete ground. Korra and Mako turned around.

"Oh no…" Mako said as he stepped back away from Korra. Thor was at first dumbstrucked…his blue eyes widened in shock. But then his visage change to anger…pure anger.

"Thor wait!" Korra shouted, the angered god turned on his heels and walked way. The skies rumbled and it started to rain. Korra ran to catch up to him but once she cut the corner he was gone. "No…"

* * *

**Republic City Park**

The furious Thor stomped his way to the park, the rain intensified as he feel on his knees and looked at the thundering heavens.

"Father!" He screamed. "Is this your plan!? Tell me! Why have you forsaken your son!?"

Lightning rushed through the black clouds and thunder boomed across the cool air. Thor stood up, feeling an intense hatred burning within him. The feared warrior's madness wanted to consume him, to make him hate everything around him. To destroy anyone in his way…but he resisted it.

He loved this world too much…but… "Why have you forsaken me, father?" Thor asked as he felt someone walking next to him.

"I told you brother, nothing but hypocrites."

"You were right…I was blinded by beauty and words." Thor said as he punched the snowy ground. "I had believed her…I believed in myself. But it was all false like before."

"I'm truly sorry brother, but we gods were never meant to mingle among mortals. We were meant to rule them. Treat them like the dogs they were." Loki said as looked upon the horizon with a smirked in his lips.

"Leave me with my thoughts, Loki." Thor said, Loki smiled and walked away. The rain began to die down; Thor stood back on his feet and looked at his hands.

"Fool. A fool I was." Thor said as he walked away into the city.


End file.
